The Shade and The Illusion
by Hikage Von blitz
Summary: When a Buizel who is constantly bullied arrives at school for his final year he is met with a scene that starts a whole new relationship for him. Credit should also go to Braindead123.
1. A shady beginning

A Shady Beginning

"Hikage, hurry up you're going to be late for school" Hikages mom shouted

"Mom you know I hate being called

Hikage, can you please call me Blitz?" he said as he came out of their home. Blitz, as he likes to be called, is a 16 year old Buizel, a less than average Buizel. He had an ugly scar above his right eye from one of his previous fights at school. He was

smaller, thinner and weaker than all

the others. Further more he didn't even look like a Buizel. His fur was coloured black while his fins on his arms where coloured white and his floatation sac was bright lime green. The strangest thing was his eyes, they were sharply angled inwards and where red. He had no friends and was bullied constantly but, he could do nothing about it. "Look mom, I hate going to school, I'm always bullied" his mom thought he was making it all up. He was especially daunting today, it was the first day of his final year and he knew he was going to get bullied like hell because it was very likely he was going to be smaller and out done by most of the new comers in the lower years. "Mom, I want to go to a different school. Ok" Blitz said miserably

"Look Hik... Blitz, it might not be as

bad this year. Tell you what how about you go today and if it'ss no good then I will find another school for you ok" Blitz's mom said holding out her paw

"Ok then" Blitz said shaking her paw

in agreement.

When Blitz arrived at school he was greeted with a scene he would never

forget. A group of Sneasel where

bullying a Zoroark. "Hey, yeh you stop picking on that Zoroark" Blitz shouted "Why don't you try to stop us then? asked one of the larger Sneasel as he stepped forward and punched Blitz square in the chest knocking him off his feet. "You can't do anything can you? Your just another piece of vermin like the rest of your family" the Sneasel sneered.

"Look you can use me as your

punching bag for all i care, just leave

that Zoroark alone would you" before Blitz finished he was punched in the stomach and surrounded by the group of Sneasel. The Zoroark took this chance to run and hide. Another punch caught Blitz in the jaw knocking him to the ground, then the Sneasel started to stamp on him until they were called in for lessons. It was then that the Zoroark re-appeared "Have you come to laugh at me like everyone else? Blitz asked through clenched teeth.

"No. I... I just wanted to say thank you"

"For what? Having the crap beaten out of me so you could run for safety" Blitz snarled. This scared the Zoroark "I'm sorry, ok I'll leave you alone. Just tell me what your name is." the Zoroark was practically squeaking at this point.

"My name is Hikage Von Blitz. Now

leave me alone"

The Zoroark walked away as if in pain and that is what Blitz assumed but, the Zoroark was experiencing a sensation around his lower regions. Was this caused by that Buizel and he was trying to hide it badly. "Why do i feel this way" the Zoroatk asked himself. When Blitz was sure the Zoroark was out of site he broke down crying from the pain and agony.


	2. a painful bonding session

**A painful bonding session**

**As Blitz dragged himself to his feet, he winced from the pain and effort. "why do I even bother helping people they never offer to help me, hell its not often they say thanks" Blitz said outloud "Saatana. Dr Horu is going to kill me for being late" Blitz swore as he limped to class. The class room was a simple cave, that was brightly coloured. It was large enough to hold well over two hundred students, although it only needed to hold thirty. In the centre of the cave stood a small old Sandslash. This Sandslash had red prickles over his back instead of the usual brown, he was explaining how to use an opponents weight against them. "You see now class, as Mr Kuminara strikes all I need to do is side step and pull his arm or leg down" the Sandslsash had a voice that showed experience and knowledge. "Now you sll need to get in – ah hello Mr Blitz I'm glad you've decided to join us to day" the sandslash said as the class erupted into laugh. "Sorry I'm late Dr Horu, I was having problems with some Sneasels" Blitz said**

"**Your still late, please see me after the class has ended. Now as I was saying please get into pairs and practice the technique I have just shown you" instructed Dr Horu. As everyone paired up, Blitz saw the Zoroark he had saved earlier sitting in a corner by himself. When Blitz looked around for some one else, anyone else to work with he was disappointed to see he had to work with the Zoroark. As Blitz made his way over to the Zoroark one of the Sneasels tripped him up sending him head first into a nearby rock "SAATANA" Blitz cried in pure rage, he had had enough of being bullied. So Blitz got up, limped over to the Sneasels and punched one of them in the back of the head just for it to turn around and punch him between the eyes nearly knocking him out, then he was hit again. Blitz could feel himself falling but he never hit the floor, when he opened his eyes he saw why and it was the last thing he saw before he completely blacked out. The Zoroark had caught him and was lowering him to the floor with a murderous look on his face, that was all Blitz saw before he passed out.**

**When Blitz next awoke he was lying on a bed made of leaves and grass. "Ho... How did I get here?" He muttered as he came to. "Uh. What happened?" He asked more clearly this time. He started to sit up but fell back quickly as a surge of pain shot up his back and through his head. "What the hell happened?" Blitz asked more aggressively wanting to know some answers. **

**"Well if you calm down i will tell you" said an Audino "now from what I have heard you, punched a Sneasel in the head. Then that same Sneasel nearly knocked you out with its first punch then he did knock you out with the second. While you where falling someone caught you. I don't know who. Well that person was hit and they dropped you onto a pointed slab, hence the back pains. And here you are" the Audino finished.**

**"N... No no one caught me i just fell. Wa... Wait" as Blitz said this he remembered seeing the Zoroark looking fit to kill. "Where's the **

**Zoroatk" Blitz demanded to know.**

**The Audino just simply pointed over to a spot a short distance away. There sure enough lay the Zoroark taking in shallow breaths. "What happened to him?" This time Blitz was genuinely concerned for the Zoroarks well being.**

**"He took a lot of damage to the head, neck and back. He may never walk again, but that's an 80% chance of that happening" the Audino said it like it was something good. "All I know is he collapsed just outside this area having carried you here" **

**"Is he well enough to talk?"**

**"Why don't you ask him" the Audino snapped fed up with all the questions.**

**Now Blitz felt uneasy "err... Erm. Are yo..."**

**"I'll live, how about you?" The response from,the Zoroark was astonishing calm. Where as Blitz had panicked when he woke up in an unfamiliar place. "I... I'm actually scared" Blitz admitted shamefully.**

**"There's nothing wrong with fear. It's what makes us who we are" the Zoroark smiled. **

**"Hey, what is yo... Your name?" Blitz asked while coughing.**

**"It's Shakkaku. Shakkaku Von Jinsei" Shakkaku started to have a coughing fit. When he had calmed down he said "it means illusion of life"**

**"Ha, ha, that's strange my name means shade of lightening. I guess we both live as an illusion in a way." Blitz muttered wondering, why he had hated this Zoroark when they first met.**


End file.
